Pour l'amour d'un poulain
by Kisara Hamagasaki
Summary: Depuis son arrivée chez le directeur de l'académie Cross, Zero ne parle pas, ne sort pas de sa chambre, refuse tout contact. Mais notre excentrique directeur va avoir une idée...
1. Prologue: une bonne idée

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous et BONNE ANNEE 2012! J'espère que vous avez bien fêté avec votre famille et vous amis. Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction toujours sur notre Zero. En tant qu'amoureuse des chevaux, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette opportunité de vous faire découvrir Zero en train de prendre ses premiers cours. ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Pour l'amour d'un poulain<em>

Prologue: une bonne idée

Dans son bureau, Kaien Kurosu commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Zero vivait chez lui et il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Les paroles rassurantes de Yûki et même ses blagues n'avait pas réussi à changer son visage qui restait inexpressif depuis son arrivée. De plus, le jeune garçon restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Il ne se montrait que pour les repas et prendre le bain. Le directeur savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour surmonter son traumatisme, mais le manque de réaction de Zero l'inquiétait. Le directeur fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par trois coups faibles sur sa porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit pour laisser place à la tête de Yûki.

- Oui? Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie, demanda-t-il.

- En fait, on est dimanche et je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir les chevaux.

La voilà la solution! Un article avait paru dans un journal apprenant que les chevaux avaient des bienfaits thérapeutiques. Sûr qu'au contact d'un de ses fidèles animaux Zero ouvrira son cœur comme une huître bien mûre. C'est comme pour sa petite Yûki: si elle avait commencé à parler, c'était grâce à la présence de Kaname. Zero aussi devait trouver son Kaname

- Bien sûr ma puce. Prépares-toi. Je vais demander à Zero s'il veut venir.

Kaien se sentait tout léger, comme sur un petit nuage. Il sautilla en direction de la chambre de Zero, ravi d'avoir trouvé une si bonne idée. Arrivé devant la chambre, il frappa quelques coups et dit:

- Zero? Je vais emmener Yûki au centre équestre qui se trouve à côté. Tu viens avec nous?

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mais le directeur s'en doutait. Zero ne répondait jamais.

- J'entre, prévint-il en ouvrant la porte.

La pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir, mais grâce à ses gènes de vampire, il pouvait y voir comme en plein jour. Il trouva le jeune garçon assis au pied de son lit. Sa main n'arrêtait pas de gratter son cou à l'endroit où il avait été mordu.

- Si tu continues à ce rythme, tu te mettras à saigner et je sais que Yûki serait très inquiète pour toi. Tu ne crois pas?

- Zero, est-ce que ça va, demanda Yûki qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tu devrais venir avec nous dehors. Il fait bon et il y a du soleil. Ça te fera du bien de voir la lumière du jour.

Elle lui tendit la main et attendit. Zero la regarda de son habituel air inexpressif. Finalement, il tendit la main et attrapa celle de Yûki qui l'aida à se lever.

Ça c'est l'effet Yûki, pensa Kaien. Personne ne peut lui résister. Avec sa douceur et sa gentillesse, cette petite pourra changer le cœur de n'importe qui.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plu? Alors ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre!<strong>


	2. Snow White

**Bonjour à tout le monde et Bonne Année 2012! J'espère que vous avez tous bien fêté. Je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre que maintenant, mais les vacances sont vraiment courtes alors j'en ai tellement profité que j'en ai oublié la publication (s'excuse humblement). Mais voilà enfin le premier chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino, excepté Steve, Galaxy et Snow White**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Snow White<span>

Le centre équestre de l'académie Cross se trouvait du côté du lycée, un peu en retrait et caché derrière une petite forêt. La neige recouvrait tout le chemin et cela plaisait beaucoup à Yûki qui sautait et courait partout comme une petite balle magique. Kaien devait sans arrêt lui dire de faire attention aux plaques de glaces qui s'étaient formées.

Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le grand centre équestre. À peine entrée dans les écuries, Yûki fit le tour de tous les boxes et distribua des carottes à tous ceux qui sortaient la tête. Mais Zero, lui, restait sans bouger à côté du directeur.

Yûki se dirigea ensuite vers un cheval blanc qui sorti aussitôt la tête pour saluer la petite fille et accepter ses carottes.

- Regardez directeur, dit Yûki. Snow White va bientôt avoir son poulain.

- En effet Miss Yûki, dit Steve, le professeur d'équitation de l'académie. Je crois que d'ici deux jours il sera né. Il vous faudra encore patienter un peu. En attendant, si tu préparais Galaxy pour ta leçon.

Steve Ichiya était le vieux maître d'équitation de l'académie Cross. Il avait la cinquantaine et on ne le voyait jamais sans sa casquette sur sa tête dont les cheveux coupés courts étaient de couleur poivre et sel. Sa barbe de trois jours et son vieux jeans le faisait ressembler à un véritable campagnard. Il était aussi un vieil ami du directeur.

- D'accord, dit la petite fille.

- Et si tu l'aidais Zero, demanda le directeur. Yûki, tu peux lui montrer comment on brosse un cheval?

- Oui, dit-elle. Bien sûr. Viens Zero.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre Yûki d'un pas lourd. Kaien regarda sa fille mettre une brosse dans sa main et lui expliquer les mouvements d'une voix douce.

- Alors qui est-ce bout d'chou ? demanda Steve.

- Il s'appelle Zero. Je l'ai recueilli après le drame qui lui est arrivé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Steve.

-Sa famille a été tuée sous ses yeux et son frère a disparu. Je l'ai recueilli il y a trois jours, mais il ne parle pas et mange très peu. J'ai pensé qu'il sortirait de sa coquille au contact des chevaux.

- Pauvre gamin. Écoutez Directeur, je ne vous garantis rien, mais je pense que si Zero apprenait à monter à cheval, il pourrait avoir un contact avec un autre être vivant car l'équitation est avant tout un échange entre le cheval et son cavalier. On pourrait le faire commencer gentiment en le faisant monter quelques minutes après Yûki et après il prendra une vraie leçon. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Kaien regarda les deux enfants brosser Galaxy, la petite jument noire. Zero affichait toujours le même visage neutre qu'à son arrivée et ses gestes avaient quelque chose de mécanique, comme s'il n'y avait aucune âme dans ce corps.

- Si ça peut l'aider, je suis prêt à tout, dit-il.

-oOo-

Le cours de Yûki se déroula sans aucun problème. Il faisait beau et chaud pour ce mois d'hiver, alors ils avaient décidé d'aller dans le manège extérieur. Le directeur et Zero avaient regardé le cours depuis un banc qui se trouvait près de la barrière. Kaien était content de voir sa petite fille progresser aussi bien. Aujourd'hui, elle avait galopé pour la première fois. Le directeur était à la fois inquiet qu'elle tombe et heureux qu'elle s'amuse aussi bien. À la fin, Steve lui demanda de s'arrêter au milieu du manège et de descendre.

- Mais on ne va pas en balade comme d'habitude, demanda Yûki.

- Non, mais que dirais-tu de laisser Zero monter un moment ? demanda le maître d'équitation.

- Très bonne idée, je descends.

Elle mit aussitôt pied à terre. Kaien encouragea Zero d'une petite poussée dans le dos, mais le petit garçon n'avança pas plus loin que la barrière du manège. Yûki alla à sa rencontre et le prit par la main.

- Tu n'as pas à être inquiet, dit-elle. Je serai à coté de toi et Galaxy est très gentille. Elle ne te fera pas tomber.

Doucement, elle l'entraîna vers Steve qui attendait avec la jument. En premier, Yûki fit passer la main de Zero sur l'encolure soyeuse de Galaxy. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers son nouveau cavalier et se mit à le renifler.

- Tu vois, elle n'est pas méchante, dit Steve. Elle veut juste faire connaissance avec toi.

Le professeur aida ensuite Zero à monter en selle, rajusta les étrillés et lui expliqua comment avoir la bonne position. Ensuite, il lui fit faire quelques tours au pas sous les yeux attentifs de Yûki et du directeur. Au bout de dix minutes, Zero redescendit de cheval, mais son expression n'avait pas changé. Steve envoya les deux enfants rentrer Galaxy tandis que le directeur s'avançait vers lui.

- Alors, demanda Kaien. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ma foi, Zero a un équilibre hors du commun. Il était tendu au début, mais au bout d'un moment d'adaptation, il s'est calmé et tout c'est très bien passé.

- Très bien, mais j'aimerai savoir une chose: comment avez-vous fait pour savoir si il était détendu ou non?

- Vous savez M. Kurosu, on ne peut rien cacher aux chevaux. Ils sont très sensibles aux émotions de leur cavalier et surtout Galaxy. Elle était tendue en même temps que lui, aussi un peu inquiète. Mais dès que Zero a commencé à se détendre, elle aussi. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les chevaux M. Kurosu. Ce sont eux qui nous connaissent le mieux. Parfois même bien plus que nous nous connaissons nous même.

Steve et le directeur observaient au loin Yûki qui retirait avec quelques difficultés la selle en raison de sa petite taille tandis que Zero l'observait.

- Tout ça est très bien. Je reviendrai bientôt avec les enfants.

- OK. Je vous préviendrai aussi quand Snow White aura eu son poulain. Je sens qu'il y en aura une qui sera très mécontente si je ne vous avertis pas.

- Vous avez bien raison, dit Kaien en rigolant. J'imagine déjà sa tête.

Il regarda ensuite Yûki et Zero s'occuper de Galaxy, la brosser et lui donner quelques carottes.

- Yûki, Zero! Il faut y aller maintenant, appela le directeur. Il serait temps de rentrer pour le dîner.

- D'accord, dit Yûki. Je dis juste au revoir à Snow White et j'arrive.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kaien était très content de sa matinée. Même si ce n'était pas avec lui, Zero avait commencé à dialoguer avec son entourage. Tout ça grâce à son idée et avec l'aide de sa petite Yûki… et Kaname aussi indirectement.

-oOo-

Dans le manoir des Ichijo, Kaname n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'affaire Shizuka Hio le perturbait depuis qu'il avait appris que le fils Kiryu vivait aussi chez le directeur Kurosu. Takuma lui tendit le rapport fait par les Hunters qu'il s'empressa d'étudier.

- Ne force pas trop Kaname, dit Takuma. Sinon tu vas être malade et tu ne pourras pas aller voir Yûki le mois prochain.

Soudain, il se mit à éternuer sans aucune raison. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Yûki sa petite princesse. Comment allait-elle aujourd'hui, comment avait-elle réagit à l'arrivée de Kiryu?

-oOo-

Un instant plus tard, Yûki se mit à éternuer.

- À tes souhaits ma chérie, dit Kaien. Tu sais que si tu éternue une fois c'est que quelqu'un parle de toi?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas: une petite review de votre part me ferait très plaisir.<strong>

**Je voudrais aussi remercier Yume et Midori pour leur soutient et leurs corrections**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	3. White Lily

**Bonjour à tous! Vous l'attendiez et le voici: le nouveau chapitre de "Pour l'amour d'un poulain" est enfin en ligne. J'avais dit que je le mettrai pour la semaine prochaine, mais je n'en pouvais plus t'attendre. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Enfin, vous verrez bien.  
><strong>

**Je tiens à remercier et Rose-Eliade pour leurs commentaires. Et toi là qui est sur cette page! Oui c'est bien à toi que je parle cher lecteur. N'hésite pas à me laisser une review. Est-ce que tu as aimé, détester? Donnes-moi tes impressions afin que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino à l'expeption de Snow White et Steve  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: White Lily<span>

Le lendemain soir, Yûki était en train de peiner sur ses devoirs de mathématiques. Elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Tous ces chiffres et ses symboles lui faisaient penser à des incantations dans une langue oubliée. Elle releva le nez de son cahier et observa Zero. Il était en train de lire un livre sur le canapé du salon. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ailleurs que dans sa chambre ou lors des dîners. Il avait été décidé que Zero n'irait plus à l'école cette année, le temps pour lui de se reconstruire psychologiquement et de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Soudain, le directeur entra dans la pièce complétement excité et dans son habituel boucan quand il avait une annonce à faire.

- Yûki, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi: Snow White vient d'avoir son poulain. C'est une très jolie petite fille!

- C'est vrai, s'écria Yûki. On peut aller le voir s'il vous plaît directeur, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît … Papa.

Kaien faillit bondir de joie à l'idée qu'après toutes ces années de " Directeur ", il devienne enfin " Papa ". Et en plus elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns qui la rendait absolument adorable. C'était tellement mignon. Quand elle faisait cette tête-là, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Je suis désolé Yûki, mais il se fait tard et tu as des devoirs à faire, dit Kaien. En plus Snow White est sûrement très fatiguée et je pense qu'elle aimerait aussi être un peu seule avec son poulain. Tu ne crois pas? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. On ira les voir tous ensemble demain dès que tu auras fini l'école. Alors qu'en penses-tu?

- Oui, dit-elle déçue. Je comprends Directeur.

Ça y est, le voilà redescendu de " Papa " à " Directeur ". C'était trop beau pour être vrai, pensa Kaien en ne pouvant s'empêcher de verser des larmes.

-oOo-

La journée du lendemain était sûrement la plus longue de toutes. Dès la sonnerie de fin des cours, Yûki fut la première à sortir et couru jusqu'à la maison où elle se dépêcha d'échanger son uniforme contre des vêtements civils. Ensuite, elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Zero et entra. Elle trouva le garçon comme dans l'obscurité et allongé sur le lit.

- Zero, s'écria Yûki. On va aller voir le poulain dès que le directeur rentrera. Tu viens avec nous?

Il lui lança un regard du genre: «_ si je viens, après tu me laisseras tranquille? » _avantde se lever et de se préparer. Soudain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix du directeur qui s'écriait: « Yûki, je suis rentré. Tu es prête? ».

La petite fille dévala les escaliers à toute allure telle une mini tornade aux cheveux bruns, suivie par Zero qui prenait tout son temps.

- Je suis prête. On y va, demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

Sur le trajet vers les écuries, Kaien n'avait jamais vu Yûki aussi excitée et aussi heureuse. Elle d'ordinaire calme, sautait et courait tout autour de lui tandis que Zero les suivait derrière silencieusement.

Une fois arrivés aux écuries, elle salua rapidement Steve et se dirigea tout de suite vers le box du fond. Elle se pencha par-dessus la porte et s'exclama:

- Oh, elle est trop mignonne!

La petite pouliche était de couleur brune avec de longues jambes noires. Elle se trouvait couchée sur la paille à côté de Snow White qui s'avança pour demander une carotte.

- En effet, dit Steve en se plaçant à côté d'elle. Elle est très jolie et très gentille.

- Steve, je pensais qu'elle aurait aussi une robe grise* comme sa maman.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Yûki. Quand ils naissent, les chevaux à robe grise** sont toujours tellement foncés qu'on croit qu'ils sont bais**. Mais avec le temps, ses poils vont blanchir et devenir blancs.

- Je ne le savais pas. Et comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Ah, ça c'est à toi de décider. Avec le directeur, on s'est mis d'accord pour que tu lui choisisses un nom.

- C'est vrai? Alors, j'aimerais un nom qui aille avec sa couleur et qui rappelle Snow White, dit Yûki en réfléchissant. Pourquoi pas White Lily, ça lui irait bien?

- C'est très joli Yûki, dit le directeur en s'approchant avec Zero. Et je suis sûr que cela lui ira très bien.

Comme si elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle, White Lily se mit debout péniblement et s'approcha de la porte. Elle se mit à renifler doucement les doigts de Yûki, qui lui tendait la main, puis le directeur et Zero. Après, elle retourna vers sa mère et se mit à téter. Ils restèrent là tous les quatre jusqu'à ce que le directeur décide qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

- Déjà, demanda Yûki. On ne peut pas rester encore un peu?

- Mais enfin ma chérie, tu as encore des devoirs à faire et des leçons à prendre. Et aussi, tu pourras revenir quand tu veux avec Zero.

Yûki se mit à sourire à l'idée d'aller voir White Lily tous les jours. Et quand elle sera plus grande, elle la montera et fera de belles balades dans la forêt autour de l'académie.

-oOo-

Le lendemain, Yûki était toute joyeuse. Elle avait raconté à Yori, sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle était rentrée à l'école, sa rencontre avec White Lily et comment elle avait pu choisir ce nom. La pause de midi sonna et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Bien que sa maison ne fût qu'à cinq minutes, Yûki aimait manger avec son amie. Malgré tout, elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Zero qui restait à la maison toute la journée avec la gouvernante Madame Momoyama.

- Yûki.

Yûki se retourna et vit le directeur près d'elle. Contrairement à d'habitude, il avait l'air sérieux.

- Je dois te parler. Est-ce que tu pourrais me suivre quelques instants? Je suis désolé Sayori. Je t'empreinte ton amie et je te la rends tout de suite.

La jeune fille le suivit alors jusqu'à une classe vide qu'il referma doucement et mit un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur.

- Steve m'a appelé ce matin, commença le directeur. Tu vas devoir être forte. Snow White est morte ce matin.

- Comment ça, s'écria la petite fille. Je l'ai vue hier, elle était en pleine forme. Elle ne peut pas être …

- Tu sais Yûki, dit doucement le directeur en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Snow White n'était plus toute jeune, elle avait des douleurs dans le dos et il avait été décidé que plus personne ne la monterai après. C'est la vie et cela peut arriver à n'importe qui, mais elle est partie sans souffrir et c'est sûrement mieux pour elle.

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elles puissent les retenir. Elle se jeta au cou du directeur et pleura sans retenue. Elle resta comme ça un long moment. Snow White était la jument à laquelle Yûki s'était le plus attaché. C'était sur son dos qu'elle avait pris son tout premier cours. Quand ses larmes cessèrent de couler, elle releva la tête et demanda d'une voix faible :

- Et White Lily ?

- Elle va très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Kaien en lui tendant un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes. Il faudra seulement bien la surveiller et la nourrir régulièrement. Et toi? Tu sais si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux rentrer à la maison te reposer.

- Oui. Je crois que je vais faire ça.

Le directeur la raccompagna jusqu'à la maison. Il expliqua rapidement à la gouvernante ce qu'il venait de se passer, ensuite, il prépara un lait chaud avec du miel pour Yûki afin de finir de la rassurer.

- Ça va mieux ma princesse, demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle eut tout bu.

- Oui. Merci directeur.

- Alors dans ce cas, je retourne à mon bureau. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le demander ou alors à Madame Momoyama ou à Zero.

- Très bien. À ce soir Directeur.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit Kaien en souriant. Tu peux m'appeler Papa.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Yûki rejoignit Zero dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait une immense envie de lui parler. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre en train de se griffer le cou. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui et lui attrapa la main.

- Arrêtes, s'écria-t-elle. Tu vas te faire mal.

Elle se jeta sur le jeune garçon et lui prit la main. Mais c'était trop tard, son cou et ses doigts étaient déjà recouverts de sang.

- C'est à cause de ce vampire, demanda-t-elle. C'est là où elle t'a touché?

Zero ne lui répondit pas, mais lança un regard qui voulait dire: " _tu m'embêtes, laisses-moi tranquille_ ".

- Ça va aller Zero. Je suis là alors tout va bien.

Yûki le força à se lever et l'emmena à la salle de bain. Là, elle mouilla une lingette et se mit à essuyer la blessure. Heureusement, elle n'était pas profonde, mais Zero l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait déjà surprit une fois à se griffer le cou jusqu'au sang et elle se doutait un peu qu'il recommençait en cachette. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise quelque chose.

- Tu sais, dit-elle. Snow White est morte ce matin. La pauvre White Lily se retrouve désormais toute seule. Moi aussi j'étais toute seule. Un vampire m'a attaquée un soir de neige. Mais j'ai été sauvée et maintenant, je ne suis plus seule. Tu n'es plus seul Zero, tu nous as le directeur et moi. On sera toujours là pour toi. Alors n'aie plus peur.

D'un coup, Zero lui gifla la main et la lingette mouillée tomba sur le sol. Zero sorti ensuite de la salle de bain, laissant Yûki seule. Le message était clair, il ne voulait pas de son aide, il ne voulait rien de sa nouvelle famille.

Se sentant plus seule que jamais, Yûki alla dans sa chambre et y resta jusqu'à ce que le directeur rentre.

-oOo-

Le souper se déroula dans un silence de plomb, malgré les tentatives du directeur de dérider les enfants. Ensuite, ce fut la routine habituelle: faire ses devoirs, prendre un bain et aller se coucher.

Yûki n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle regardait la pleine lune dans le ciel dont les rayons éclairaient sa chambre. Plus qu'un mois, pensa-t-elle. Plus qu'un mois et je pourrai te revoir Kaname. Si tu savais comme tu me manques.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté du mur, dans la chambre de Zero, puis elle vit la lumière du couloir s'allumer et entendit des pas descendre les escaliers. C'est étrange, pensa-t-elle. Zero ne se promène jamais dans la maison. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée le plus doucement possible. C'est là qu'elle le vit dans l'entrée en train de mettre une veste et sortir de la maison. Yûki prit une veste à son tour et le suivit de loin. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il prenait la direction des écuries. La petite fille dissimulée derrière un arbre le vit entrer dans les écuries.

Elle entra à son tour en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Soudain, elle entendit une voix au fond de l'écurie. Ce n'était pas Steve et elle provenait du box de White Lily. C'est là qu'elle le vit: Zero se trouvait devant la petite pouliche qui le regardait depuis sa position couchée. Yûki le vit tendre la main et caresser doucement les naseaux de Lily.

- Zero, appela-t-elle.

Surprit, celui-ci se retourna vers la petite fille.

- Yûki ?

- Zero, tu parles?

* * *

><p>* petite note de l'auteur : pour les novices, dans le monde de l'équitation un cheval aux poils blancs, mais qui aurait ne serait-ce qu'un seul poil noir est considéré comme étant de couleur gris.<p>

** deuxième petite note de l'auteur : c'est un fait avéré que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux, mais que je serai incapable de vous expliquer. Désolée.

*** troisième petite note de l'auteur : un cheval bais est un cheval qui a des poils bruns sur tout le corps excepté ses jambes. Sa crinière, sa queue et son nez sont aussi noir.

**Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Yume pour ses corrections alors qu'elle était malade.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
><strong>


	4. Paroles

**Bonjour**** à**** t****ous,****Kisara**** Hamagasaki.**

**Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard, mais un membre de ma famille proche est décédé il y a quelques jours et je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire.**

**Enfin bon, continuons sur une note plus joyeuse ! Merci à et Rose-Eliade pour leur soutient.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Paroles<span>

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici et pourquoi ce jour-là. J'avais, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine des cauchemars la nuit, à chaque fois le même. Je revoyais mes parents mourir sous mes yeux et cette vampiresse au Sang Pur qui tenait mon frère Ichiru entre ses griffes. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre, seul. J'étais seul. Je ne reverrais jamais mes parents et mon frère avait disparu._

_Sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis levé et je suis allé dans les écuries. C'est là que j'ai vu ce poulain fragile et maigre dormir dans la paille. White Lily, c'était le nom que lui avait donné la fille du directeur, s'est redressée à mon approche. Elle s'est avancée vers moi et s'est mise à lécher mes doigts. Elle aussi avait perdu ses parents, comme moi, elle était seule. Sa langue était toute douce. C'est alors que j'ai senti quelque chose changer en moi. Depuis cette funeste nuit, je me sentais comme mort. Au niveau de ma poitrine, mon cœur était devenu dure et lourd. J'avais perdu goût à la vie et ma voix s'était éteinte comme si elle savait déjà que cela ne valait pas la peine de rester avec moi. Mais au contact de ce petit être fragile de quelques jours, j'ai senti le poids dans mon cœur et ma gorge s'alléger._

_- White Lily, ai-je murmuré._

_- Zero?_

_Surpris, je me suis retourné et je me suis retrouvé devant Yûki._

_- Yûki ?_

_- Zero, tu parles, me demanda-t-elle les yeux en larmes._

_Bon sang, elle ne me lâchait jamais celle-là. Il y a des jours où elle est vraiment lourde. Si je la suivais, elle et le directeur et faisait ce qu'ils me demandaient, c'était pour qu'ils me foutent la paix. »_

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et Steve apparut avec un biberon à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là vous deux, demanda-t-il. Vous devriez être au lit à cette heure-ci.

- On était inquiets pour White Lily, dit aussitôt Yûki. C'est pour cela qu'on est venu.

- C'est très touchant, mais comment croyez-vous que le directeur aurait réagi s'il avait découvert vos lits vides? Il aurait été très inquiet pour vous.

- Et vous, que faites-vous avec ce biberon, demanda Yûki.

- Eh bien, c'est du lait pour White Lily. Il faut la nourrir toutes les demi-heures, de jour, comme de nuit. C'est très important pour un poulain sinon, il perd très rapidement du poids.

- On peut juste regarder, demanda la jeune fille. Après c'est promis, on retourne directement au lit.

- Oui bon, ça va pour cette fois, dit-il. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions tous les deux, j'en parlerai au directeur dès demain matin. C'est compris?

Yûki et Zero firent un signe de tête affirmatif et regardèrent Steve donner le lait à la petite pouliche. White Lily buvait à petites gorgées et faisait tomber de temps en temps quelques gouttes.

- Je peux essayer, demanda Yûki.

- Oui. Tu te places, ici, dit Steve en la mettant au niveau de l'encolure. Avec ta main droite, tu la tiens bien, il ne faut pas qu'elle se sauve et de la gauche, tu tiens le biberon vers le haut pour qu'elle puisse bien tout boire.

Yûki essaya pendant quelques minutes et Steve se tourna vers Zero.

- Essayes toi aussi, dit-il.

Yûki faillit lui dire que le petit garçon parlait maintenant, mais elle se ravisa quand il lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Lui aussi nourrit White Lily, mais plus longtemps que Yûki, car Steve tenait à ce que ce soit lui qui vide complétement le biberon.

Après cela, Steve leur fit tenir leur promesse et tandis, qu'il préparait le repas de la prochaine demi-heure, les deux enfants dirent au revoir à la pouliche et sortirent.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Zero. J'en avais marre de rester là.

- T'es vraiment gonflé, dit Yûki. J'ai dût mentir pour couvrir ta sortie nocturne et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es venu le premier, moi, je n'ai fait que te suivre.

- Que je sache, personne ne t'a demandé de me suivre.

- Alors fait moins de bruit quand tu de déplaces, on dirait un éléphant.

- Tu as un sacré culot de me dire ça directement, dit Zero en esquissant un sourire.

Yûki lui rendit son sourire. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées cette nuit-là. Zero n'était plus le garçon replié sur lui-même d'il y a seulement quelques minutes. Un éclat de vie brillait dans ses yeux couleur améthyste autrefois éteints. Il souriait et c'était bien la première fois.

-oOo-

Le lendemain, Yûki et Zero étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement quand Kaien entra, la mine sévère.

- Je viens de recevoir un message de Steve, dit-il sérieusement. Il m'a dit que vous étiez dans les écuries en pleine nuit. Que vous soyez mes enfants ne change rien, vous étiez dehors en pleine nuit et ce comportement mérite une punition.

- Ne punissez pas Yûki, dit Zero. C'est moi qui suis sorti et elle m'a suivi sans réfléchir.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Kaien. Je croyais que ce jour n'arriverai jamais: Zero a dit son premier mot. Papa est très fier.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, dit le petit garçon alors qu'une aura sombre se formait autour de lui. Premièrement, vous m'avez donné un endroit où dormir, mais il est hors de question que je sois votre fils. Deuxièmement, nous ne nous connaissons pas et j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler à tout bout de champs par mon prénom. Troisièmement, arrêtez de faire ses singeries, sinon, je vais craquer.

- Tes mots sont une lance qui transperce mon cœur de père, s'écria Kaien d'un mouvement théâtrale. Si jeune et pourtant déjà si sérieux.

- Ok, oubliez l'option trois. De toute façon, s'est trop tard on ne peut plus rien y faire: c'est déjà un cas désespéré.

Yûki sourit doucement. Zero était de prime abord un peu brutal, mais enfin de compte, il était très gentil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement, lui demanda Zero. Ces remarques sont aussi valables pour toi.

- Hé, pourquoi tu me mets dans le même panier que le directeur?

- Parce que tu es aussi collante que lui.

- Mais, c'est pas vrai, je t'ai toujours laissé tranquille pendant les repas.

Kaien observait ses deux enfants se chamailler. Ces deux-là s'entendaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Zero avait beau dire qu'il ne ferait jamais partie de la famille, il en était déjà membre. Kaien le considérerai toujours comme son fils. Et il le protégerait quoi qu'il arrive…

* * *

><p><em>A la mémoire de Martine...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, ça vous a plu?<strong>

**Je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre est un peut court, mais Il reconnaissez que Zero n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. ^^**

**Encore une fois merci à Yume pour ses corrections. Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
><strong>


	5. Le poulain orphelin

**Bonjour à tout le monde Kisara Hamagasaki est de retour plus vite que prévu!**

**Dans mon grand malheur, j'ai eu un accident mardi et je me suis déchiré les ligaments. Vous vous direz: "Ah! C'est sûrement un accident de ski ou de snow board vu que nous sommes en plein dans la saison!" Eh bah non! Désolée de gâcher votre imagination, mais je suis bêtement tombée devant chez moi et depuis, je suis coincée chez moi depuis deux jours, alors**** autant en profite pour publier.**

**Sur ce, je vais vous laisser entamer la lecture de ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les autres. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4: Le poulain orphelin<span>

- Quand je dis non, c'est non. Il n'y a pourtant pas plus simple à comprendre.

- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états. Ce n'est pas si terrible de retourner à l'école.

Assise à côté d'eux pour le petit déjeuner, Yûki assistait silencieusement au duel entre Zero et le directeur. Ce dernier avait pris la décision, puisque Zero recommençait à communiquer plus tôt que prévu, de l'inscrire à l'école pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Idée qui déplaisait fortement au jeune garçon.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Zero. J'ai pourtant un an de plus qu'elle alors pourquoi je devrais être dans sa classe?

- Mais enfin Ze … euh Kiryu. Tu as loupé trop longtemps les cours. Il vaut mieux que tu fortifies tes bases dans la classe de Yûki et ensuite tu pourras de nouveau suivre le programme normal. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses: vous serez ensemble. C'est super non?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi faire des cours avec une tête de linotte comme elle pourrait être " super ". Je suis déjà obligé de l'aider à faire ses devoirs de math. Vous n'avez même pas idée du nombre d'heures qu'il m'a fallu pour faire entrer dans sa tête la formule de base.

- Hé ! Dis toute de suite que je suis idiote, s'écria Yûki.

- Idiote.

- T'es vraiment pas gentil Zero!

- Pourtant c'est toi qui me l'as demandé. Tu vois, je suis gentil et je te rends service.

C'est pas vrai, pensa la jeune fille. À chaque fois qu'elle se chamaille avec Zero, c'est toujours lui qui a le dernier mot. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais contrer. Elle se concentra, se concentra …

- J'ai trouvé s'écria-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Zero.

- Mais il est passé où?

- Il est parti pendant que tu réfléchissais, dit le directeur. C'était trop mignon de te voir réfléchir si sérieusement.

-oOo-

Zero marchait droit vers les écuries. Il en avait marre du directeur, marre de Yûki, marre des idées farfelues. Marre de tout. C'était pourtant pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il voulait être seul un moment et si possible dans le calme. Mais non ! Si ce n'était pas le dirlo, c'était l'idiote du coin qui le harcelait.

En arrivant au centre équestre, il croisa quelques élèves du lycée qui avaient terminé leur leçon et rentraient prendre une douche dans leurs dortoirs. Parmi eux, un groupe de trois filles toutes en train de discuter. Elles le suivirent du regard au moment où ils se croisaient.

- C'est qui celui-là, demanda une fille. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il travaille ici pour se faire de l'argent de poche.

Les filles continuèrent leur chemin en riant et imaginant toutes sortes de situations dans lesquels Zero aurait pu se retrouver sans savoir que le jeune garçon pouvait parfaitement les entendre.

Un peu à l'écart des écuries, il y avait la réserve de paille. Zero avait repéré cet endroit la veille au cas où il aurait besoin de s'isoler. Maintenant, c'était chose faite. Là, personne ne viendra le déranger au moins avant ce soir. D'ici là, il se sera suffisamment reposé pour supporter les deux Kurosu un moment. Il rassembla un peu la paille éparpillée pour s'en faire un matelas un peu piquant, mais aussi très confortable. Il s'allongea sur son lit de fortune et essaya de vider son esprit. L'odeur de la paille était douce. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir quand soudain, il senti quelque chose qui lui tirait les cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec White Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, White Lily se mit à rejouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal, dit-il en se redressant.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais aucune trace du professeur. La pouliche s'était donc échappée toute seule.

Zero se mit debout et fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que Lily le suivait.

- Bon ben je n'ai plus qu'à te ramener à ton box, dit-il.

Il ramena la pouliche dans l'écurie. C'était facile vu qu'elle le suivait comme une petit sorti du box en prenant soin de fermer le verrou. Il s'apprêter à aller se reposer ailleurs, peut-être à l'ombre d'un arbre quand il entendit un bruit en provenance du fond. Zero se retourna et vit Lily qui s'amusait à ouvrir le verrou. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester seule si elle était capable d'ouvrir sa porte. Adieu sa tranquillité. Il fallait quelqu'un pour la surveiller si elle sortait de nouveau et Steve n'arriverai que dans une demi-heure au maximum, le temps de donner le prochain biberon. Il entra dans le box en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte et s'assit dans la paille.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, personne n'était venu. Zero commençait à s'inquiéter. Lily bougeait autour de lui et commençait à s'impatienter. Zero sorti du box et alla regarder dans la sellerie. Là, il y avait tout le matériel pour donner la nourriture aux chevaux et le matériel pour le lait de la pouliche. Si Steve n'arrivait pas, il devrait la nourrir lui-même. Heureusement, l'emballage pour le lait indiquait toute la marche à suivre et quelle dose donner exactement. Il fit chauffer le lait et pendant ce temps trouva aussi des biberons désinfectés près à l'emploi. Une fois le repas prêt, Zero remplit le biberon, le secoua un coup pour que les éléments se mélangent bien et retourna vers Lily. Zero se mit dans la même position qu'il avait apprise il y a deux jours. Lily se chargea du reste. Une fois son repas fini, elle s'allongea sur la paille et commença à dormir. Zero aussi commençait à se sentir fatigué. Il s'autorisa à s'allonger à côté de la pouliche et ferma les yeux.

-oOo-

Yûki avait envie d'aller dire bonjour à White Lily. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et s'inquiétait pour elle. Le directeur avait insisté pour l'accompagner. « Cela renforcera notre relation père-fille », avait-il dit de son air enfantin. La petite fille avait dû céder et l'avait laissé l'accompagner. Elle allait entrer dans l'écurie quand le directeur lui fit signe de s'arrêter et de se taire. Elle l'observa et n'avait jamais vu sur son visage un air aussi sérieux que maintenant.

- Qu'y a-t-il directeur, demanda-t-elle.

- J'entends une voix, dit-il.

Yûki essaya de tendre l'oreille, mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit du vent dans les arbres et le chant des oiseaux.

- Viens, dit le directeur. Et reste près de moi.

Kaien s'avança vers l'arrière de l'écurie prudemment, tous ses sens en alerte. Ça avait parfois du bon d'avoir l'ouïe développée, pensa-t-il. C'est une fois derrière l'écurie qu'il reconnut la voix: c'était celle de Steve.

- Restes-là Yûki, dit-il. Je reviens tout de suite.

Yûki le regarda partir vers la forêt. Elle attendit quelques minutes et le directeur revint.

- Que se passe-t-il directeur, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est Steve, dit-il. Il a fait une chute de cheval et il s'est blessé la jambe. J'ai déjà appelé les secours depuis le téléphone des écuries. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

En effet, plusieurs minutes plus tard, une ambulance arriva et le directeur leur indiqua où se trouvait le blessé. Yûki vit ensuite les secouristes revenir avec Steve allongé sur une civière.

- Professeur, vous allez bien demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, Miss Yûki, mais il faut nourrir White Lily. Tout est indiqué sur l'emballage, aide-toi aussi du directeur. Il faut la nourrir toutes les demi-heures, n'oublie pas comment je te l'ai appris. Cela fait trois quart d'heure maintenant. Il faut que tu lui fasses vite un biberon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Yûki, alors qu'on faisait monter Steve dans l'ambulance. Tout se passera bien, on s'occupe de tout.

Tandis que l'ambulance partait, Yûki entra dans l'écurie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le box de Lily et fut surprise.

- Directeur, venez vite, appela-t-elle.

Kaien arriva au pas de course. Il interrogea sa fille du regard. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et d'approcher en silence. Ils passèrent la tête dans le box.

- Ils sont trop mignons, chuchota Yûki.

Sur la paille, White Lily et Zero étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre et dormaient tous les deux. Tout à coups, Zero se réveilla et regarda les deux têtes penchées sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur. On ne peut même pas être tranquille un moment dans cette académie?

-oOo-

- Je vois, dit Zero. C'est pour cela que je n'ai vu personne. Mais il n'y a vraiment personne pour s'occuper du poulain?

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le bureau directorial. Kaien et Yûki lui avait raconté l'accident de Steve et ce que cela impliquait.

- Je sais que cela ne sera pas drôle, dit Kaien. Mais vous êtes les seuls à savoir le faire Yûki et toi. White Lily ne se laisse approcher par personne hormis vous deux et Steve.

- Vous pourriez engager quelqu'un de spécialisé, dit Zero. Pourquoi nous demander à nous?

- C'est vrai, dit Yûki. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas m'en occuper, mais nous avons juste onze ans.

- Douze, rectifia Zero. Je te rappelle que je suis plus vieux que toi, gamine sans cervelle.

- C'est faux, s'écria Yûki. J'ai une cervelle et je sais m'en servir.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes, répliqua le petit garçon. Tu n'arrives même pas à retenir mon âge.

Ça y est, il recommence, pensa Yûki. Je dois trouver une réplique, voyons une réplique.

- Je suis désolé de vous imposer cela, dit le directeur, mais j'ai déjà un trou dans le budget et je ne peux pas me permettre d'engager des aides supplémentaires. Je peux tout au plus demander aux élèves les plus doués de prendre soin des chevaux. En plus White Lily vous connaît déjà. Cela simplifierait les choses et Yûki sera bientôt en vacances. Donc Zero, tu t'en occuperas toute la journée. Allez, c'est le seul service que je te demanderai. Tu as ma parole.

C'est drôle, mais en vous regardant, j'ai l'impression que vous profitez de moi pour me refiler le sale boulot.

- C'est soit ça, soit tu commences l'école demain, dit Kaien tout souriant.

- C'est bon, dit finalement Zero. C'est d'accord, je le ferai. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre.

- Dis plutôt que tu es inquiet pour White Lily, dit le directeur. Tu dormais comme un bébé quand tu étais avec elle.

- C'est pas vrai, s'écria Zero. Quand vous êtes dans le coin, je ne peux jamais dormir tranquille alors je devais trouver un autre endroit. Autant le père que la fille, vous êtes collants. On ne peut jamais se débarrasser de vous.

- C'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire Zero, s'écria Yûki.

- Mais non, je suis toujours gentil, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle " l'idiote "?

- Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me traiter d'idiote?

- Quand tu ne le seras plus. Ce qui pourrait prendre des années.

Ils sont trop mignons ensemble, pensa Kaien. Ils ne peuvent jamais s'empêcher de se disputer.

-oOo-

Kaname déposa le dossier sur la table et regarda l'échiquier devant lui.

- Tu as fini de réfléchir Kaname, demanda Takuma en bougeant un fou blanc.

- Excuses-moi, répondit-il. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Le vampire de Sang Pur se concentra sur la partie. Le fou de Takuma menaçait son roi. Sa reine était beaucoup trop loin pour la protéger. La reine. S'il devait se définir par une des pièces du jeu, il serait la reine. Cette pièce était la plus redoutable de tout l'échiquier. Elle pouvait se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre du plateau et bien utilisée, pouvait devenir une arme très puissante. Pourtant, toute reine qu'elle soit, elle était contrainte de suivre les règles. Elle ne pouvait franchir le barrage des pièces que Takuma avait soigneusement disposé. Sa reine était encerclée, surveillée de toutes parts et incapable de bouger. Donc, incapable de protéger le roi.

Pour Kaname, le roi représentait Yûki. Tout comme lui, Yûki avait très peu de mouvements. Il n'était pas important de déplacer le roi tant que sa vie n'était pas en danger. De même que le plus important pour la jeune fille était de rester sur place. C'est à l'académie où elle est le plus en sécurité. Il devait la protéger, mais il ne le pouvait pas depuis là où il était, comme la reine.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui pourrait la protéger à tous instants. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait utiliser comme ces pièces disposées devant lui. Mais il fallait aussi que cette personne n'ait pas peur de transgresser les règles. Et pour cela, il ne lui fallait qu'une seule pièce : le cavalier. Il aimait beaucoup jouer les cavaliers. Ces pièces, bien que leurs mouvements soient réduits, pouvaient passer par-dessus les autres, qu'elles soient du même camp ou non.

Pour toute personne qui savait réfléchir, la vie n'était qu'une immense partie d'échecs. Kaname prit son cavalier et le plaça devant le roi. Bientôt, il irait voir s'il pourrait faire de lui un bon bouclier pour Yûki.

- C'est maintenant que la partie devient vraiment intéressante, annonça-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention les yeux, Kaname va entrer en scène dans le prochain chapitre!<strong> **Je suis sûre que tout le monde l'a déjà deviné.**

**Je vous l'annonce déjà, cette fic fera six chapitres et un épilogue, donc nous avons déjà dépassé la moitié.**

**Je remercie comme à chaque chapitre Yume pour ses corrections et aussi tout ceux qui me soutiennent en me lisant (anonymes ou non) et en mettant ma fic en alerte ou favoris.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, en espérant que d'ici-là, j'irai mieux. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
><strong>


	6. L'humaine et le vampire

**Bonjour à tout le monde! Ici Kisara Hamagasaki!  
><strong>

**Je sais mon rythme de parution est inégal, mais soyez indulgents. Je n'étais pas très contente de ce chapitre et j'ai dû le remanier plusieurs fois.**

**Nous arrivons enfin à la grande entrée de Kaname. Je sais qu'il y en qui l'attendaient.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de la lecture. Rendez-vous en bas de page.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5: L'humaine et le vampire<span>

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Zero vivait avec eux. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis son arrivée. Il était plus ouvert et épanouis qu'à son arrivée et tout cela grâce à Yûki et à la petite White Lily, la pouliche dont il s'occupait quotidiennement.

Après avoir pris du repos, Steve était revenu. Avec sa jambe cassée, il ne pouvait plus s'occuper tout seul des écuries, alors Zero devait s'en charger. Il nettoyait les chevaux et les boxs. Il prenait aussi des leçons quotidiennement afin que les chevaux puissent faire de l'exercice. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on regarde ses leçons, Kaien l'observait au loin quelques fois. En un rien de temps, il avait rattrapé le niveau de Yûki.

Du côté de sa fille, elle avait dût arrêter provisoirement toutes les activités en dehors des cours pour préparer ses examens.

- C'est très bien Zero, dit Steve, tandis que son élève faisait un changement de pied au galop. Passes au pas et rends les rênes. La leçon est terminée.

Caché dans les bois, Kaien observait son " fils adoptif " marcher rênes longues autour du professeur tandis que celui-ci lui donnait un bilan du cours. Zero avait beaucoup progressé en trois semaines, il avait un remarquable sens de l'équilibre et retenait facilement les exercices qui lui étaient donnés.

- Bon, dit Steve. Je vais donner le biberon à Lily. Pendant ce temps, pourrais-tu prendre Gérald en balade pendant une heure?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Zero.

Une fois que Zero fut retourné à l'écurie, Kaien sorti du bois et alla voir Steve.

- Alors, demanda le directeur.

- Eh bien, je n'aurais bientôt plus grand chose à lui apprendre. Il se débrouille très bien tout seul. Je pourrais presque partir en vacances et lui laisser donner les cours à ma place. Vous aviez raison directeur, l'équitation l'a vraiment libéré.

- Oui, maintenant, reste à savoir si tout ce travail ne sera pas gâché.

-oOo-

Dès qu'il eut remis Galaxy au box, il se dirigea vers Gérald, un magnifique cheval alezan de cinq ans. À chaque fois qu'il se baladait, Zero préférait le faire à cru. Il le brida et grâce à un tabouret dans un coin, sauta souplement sur le dos du grand cheval. Il prit ensuite la direction de la forêt où il passa une heure à slalomer entre les arbres, de temps en temps sauter un tronc.

Avant de rentrer, il fit une halte vers le ruisseau afin que Gérald puisse boire un peu avant de retourner à l'écurie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait une tension dans l'air. Quelque chose qui commençait à le rendre nerveux et qui l'avait empêché de profiter de sa sortie en forêt. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être son imagination. Cela faisait un mois qu'il vivait ici et il n'avait pas croisé la moindre trace de vampires. Malgré son caractère un peu idiot, le directeur était quand même une légende parmi les Hunters.

Et bien tant mieux pour eux, pensa-t-il. Si jamais il rencontrait le moindre vampire, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Il vengerait sa famille par le sang. Œil pour œil et dent pour dent. Tout ce qu'on lui avait prit, il le rendrait au double.

Soudain Gérald releva brusquement la tête. Il fit un écart sur le côté et partit au galop. Surprit, Zero se raccrocha à la crinière et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa monture. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Gérald s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt et les branches étaient basses. Zero devait se pencher sur les côtés pour les éviter. Soudain, il senti une brûlure au niveau du cou. Déséquilibré, il tomba de cheval. Le jeune garçon comprit tout de suite qu'une branche l'avait éraflé au niveau du cou. Il tâta doucement la blessure et senti un liquide couler entre ses doigts. La coupure n'était pas très profonde, mais elle saignait pas mal. Le jeune garçon chercha ensuite Gérald des yeux. Il le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin en train de brouter. Ce cheval avait oublié sa peur en broutant de l'herbe sous un arbre. Il remonta doucement sur sa monture tout en essayant de faire le vide. Si Gérald avait pris peur, c'était principalement à cause de lui. Il rentra tranquillement aux écuries, remit Gérald au box et donna le repas du soir à tous les chevaux. Ensuite, il salua Steve de loin pour qu'il ne voit pas son état et rentra chez le directeur alors que le soleil terminait tranquillement sa course dans le ciel.

-oOo-

Yûki était très impatiente ce soir-là. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder la pendule du salon tandis que Madame Momoyama essayait de la faire se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Pas moyen, elle était trop impatiente. Le calendrier indiquait le vingt-cinquième jour du mois de mars et cela faisait trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu.

Kaname.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le visage de Yûki s'éclaircit. Il devait arriver plus tard, mais peut-être qu'il était venu plus tôt spécialement pour elle.

- Bienvenu à la maison Kana …

Non, ce n'était pas Kaname mais Zero. La petite fille allait lui faire une remarque digne des " sarcasmes de Zero " quand elle remarqua ses habits plein de terre et la main sur son cou d'où s'échappait un filet de sang.

- Que s'est-il passé Zero, demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Je suis tombé et je me suis écorché. C'est tout.

Ni une ni deux, Yûki l'attrapa par la manche et le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle désinfecta la blessure et la pansa. Depuis que Zero était là, Yûki s'était bien améliorée dans la mise en place des bandages au cou. Mais bon, elle préférait cent fois qu'il se blesse en tombant plutôt que de s'automutiler. Il ne l'avait plus fait et s'était déjà une très bonne amélioration.

-oOo-

C'est seulement au dîner que Zero était sûr que quelque chose d'inhabituel allait se passer. Yûki toujours calme à table ne cessait de regarder la pendule et le couloir de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait même mit une robe. Le directeur, pour une fois très calme, le regardait comme si à tout moment quelque chose allait lui arriver, mais quoi?

- Kiryu, commença le directeur. Un invité va bientôt arriver.

- Si tard le soir?

Soudain, la sonnette d'entrée retenti et Yûki se mit debout aussitôt, comme un réflexe.

- Vas-y Yûki, va l'accueillir, dit le directeur.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas prier, elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Kiryu, tu vas pouvoir vérifier de tes propres yeux, lui dit le directeur. Je pense que tu comprendras tout de suite.

Zero ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Maître Kaname s'écria Yûki.

Du visiteur, Zero ne voyait que sa main qui caressait affectueusement les cheveux et la joue de Yûki. Le jeune garçon ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse.

- Maître Kaname, tu sais, commençait-elle en tirant le visiteur à l'intérieur.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, Zero pouvait le voir entièrement. De grande taille, des cheveux bruns qui descendaient sur ses épaules, des yeux pourpres, mais surtout, une aura ténébreuse qui tournait autour de lui et son odeur, il ne l'avait jamais oubliée.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il attrapa son couteau et fonça sur lui. Il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que la vengeance. Tout ce qui existait autour de lui avait disparu à part sa proie. Zero avait brièvement vu Yûki qui avait essayé de s'interposer, mais l'homme devant lui l'avait écartée d'un bras et de l'autre s'était mis en garde au dernier moment et le couteau se planta dans son bras.

- Vampire ! rugit Zero.

- Maître Kaname, s'écria Yûki.

- M'attaquer à coup de couteau sans aucune raison, c'est un peu cruel, dit le vampire d'une voix parfaitement calme.

- Tais-toi vampire! Tu dégages la même odeur " que cette femme "!

- Cette femme, demanda le vampire. Alors tu dois être Zero Kiryu? Je sais pour toi. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta famille. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me tuer.

D'un coup, il attrapa la lame et retira le couteau de son bras. Zero comprit qu'il valait mieux lâcher son arme improvisée. Ce vampire était trop puissant pour lui.

- Tu te trompes de cible pour ta vengeance Kiryu, dit le directeur en posant une main sur son épaule.

Délicatement, comme pour ne pas le briser, le directeur le conduisit à l'écart. Zero ne répondait pas. Il n'était pas assez fort, pas encore. Il n'était arrivé qu'à le blesser légèrement. Cela n'était pas suffisant. Comme derrière une vitre, il entendait la voix du vampire dire:

- Ce n'est rien, ça va tout de suite guérir. Je suis un vampire n'oublie pas. Et puis, celui qui souffre, ce n'est pas moi.

-oOo-

Le directeur le conduisit dans sa chambre. Il lui demanda plusieurs fois comment il allait, mais le jeune garçon replongeait dans son mutisme. Kaien s'en voulu, il est allé trop vite et a gâché un mois de travail. Il avait cru qu'avec Kaname, Zero pourrait se rendre compte que les vampires ne sont pas tels que les Hunters les décrivent. Mais la haine de Zero n'avait toujours pas disparue. Elle était restée et avait grandi dans son cœur sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

- Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à boire. Est-ce que je peux te laisser seul un moment?

Aucune réponse. Il sorti de la chambre en laissant la porte entrebâillée. Kaien descendit à la salle à manger. Kaname était encore là et Yûki s'accrochait à son bras valide.

- Comment va-t-il directeur ? demanda Kaname.

- Mal, dit Kaien. Il refuse de me parler. Comme au début. Je suis désolé Kaname. J'avais voulu que tu puisses discuter plus tard avec lui, avec mon aide et celle de Yûki. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt à pardonner aux vampires.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant Maître Kaname, demanda Yûki.

- Puisque Kiryu ne tolère pas ma présence, je vais m'en aller. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Yûki. Je reviendrai très bientôt.

- C'est vrai, tu promets ? demanda la petite fille.

- Oui, je te le promets.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Yûki sur la joue. Cette dernière devint aussitôt rouge comme une pivoine.

Il salua ensuite Kaien et sortit. Yûki se plaça contre la fenêtre pour le regarder monter dans la voiture. Elle ne la quitta que quand la limousine de Kaname eut totalement disparut dans la nuit.

Yûki s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Zero. Elle monta immédiatement à l'étage des chambres. Elle avait une mauvaise impression. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de Zero et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Yûki le trouva assis sur son lit. Le bandage qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt était étalé devant lui sur les draps. La chemise de Zero était déjà pleine de sang, et pas seulement sa chemise: ses doigts aussi.

- Oh non Zero ! s'écria Yûki. Tu as recommencé?

* * *

><p><strong>Je le sais, vous me détestez. <strong>

**Mais c'est terriblement grisant de voir tout les lecteurs se mordre les doigts et ronger leur frein jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**

**Je remercie Midori pour ses corrections et tous mes lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le premier chapitre.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un bon dimanche.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	7. Contact perdu

**Bonjour à tout le monde, Kisara Hamagasaki revient à la vitesse de la lumière!**

**Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je publie maintenant aussi vite? Et bien, c'est grâce à mes fabuleuses correctrices: Midori et Yume qui m'encouragent très fort depuis le début. Et aussi un peu parce que je me suis blessée à la jambe le mois dernier, alors coincée dans mon coin perdu, j'ai eu tout le temps pour écrire.**

**Bon, assez parlé de moi. Je vous laisse maintenant avec le dernier chapitre. Eh oui, c'est bel et bien le dernier chapitre de cette fic. T-T**

**Pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic, ne soyez pas trop triste, il y aura encore un épilogue.**

**Je vous souhaite maintenant une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6: Contact perdu<span>

Yûki sortit brusquement de la chambre de Zero. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en versant des larmes. Tout était perdu. Tous les efforts faits pour lui redonner confiance étaient réduits à néant. La petite fille s'autorisa quelques minutes pour verser toutes les larmes dont elle était capable.

Dès qu'elle fut calmée, elle fit quelques grimaces devant le miroir pour se redonner du courage. Elle devait être forte pour Zero. Yûki prit des compresses et une bande de rechange et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre de Zero.

-oOo-

_Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Trop tôt! Trop rapide, trop rapide!_

Zero regardait avec effroi dans le miroir les plaies de sa gorge se refermer doucement sans laisser une cicatrice. Il était un descendant de Hunters, donc il guérissait plus vite que la moyenne humaine, mais cela, c'était vraiment trop rapide. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication. Au début, il n'avait sentit aucun changement, aucun des symptômes annoncés. Mais c'était bien là. Il se transformait lentement et sûrement en vampire. Il était dégoûté, il était en train de devenir ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Rageur, il envoya son poing dans la glace du miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Il regarda les blessures sur ses jointures se refermer tranquillement. Comme si elles lui montraient quelle serait maintenant sa vie.

- Zero, je peux entrer ? demanda Yûki en passant la tête à travers la porte.

Décidément, celle-là tombait toujours au plus mauvais moment. Le jeune garçon allait lui lancer une réplique très cruelle pour la faire partir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste ici et qu'elle le voie. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle entra dans la chambre et déposa les compresses sur le bord de son lit.

- Je te les laisse là, dit-elle d'un regard triste. Tu peux les changer tout seul.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand Zero lui attrapa la main pour la retenir.

- Attends ! s'écria-t-il.

Pourquoi, pourquoi l'avait-il retenue alors que toute sa raison lui criait de lâcher sa main? Soudain, une douce odeur monta à son nez. Tellement douce et tellement sucrée qu'il en eut la gorge sèche et l'envie irrésistible de boire.

Il baissa les yeux vers la source. C'est là qu'il comprit. Il avait encore un bout de glace entaillé dans le bras. Le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas sentit et en attrapant la main de Yûki, il avait légèrement entaillé la main de la petite fille. Ce n'était que quelques gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol, mais cela avait autant d'effet sur Zero que la plus puissante des drogues. Il était attiré par le sang. Le sang de Yûki.

- Va me chercher le directeur ! s'écria Zero en faisant tous les efforts pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la vider de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- Zero, tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-elle l'air effrayée sans bouger.

- Va le chercher vite.

Yûki courut aussitôt chercher le directeur. Pendant ce temps, Zero s'assit contre le mur et enleva avec les dents le bout de verre entre ses phalanges. Ensuite, il sera fort son bras en espérant que la douleur l'aidera à garder les idées en place. Heureusement, le directeur arriva rapidement. Il le regarda un moment, puis il dit:

- Alors ça a commencé?

-oOo-

Le lendemain, Yûki se surprit à se réveiller seule dans la maison. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Zero ou du directeur. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Après avoir appelé le directeur, celui-ci lui avait demandé de se tenir à l'écart en attendant qu'il lui parle. Ils avaient fini tellement tard que Yûki s'était endormie dans le salon. Quelqu'un l'avait ensuite portée dans son lit.

La petite fille s'habilla et descendit préparer son petit-déjeuner quand elle vit Madame Momoyama la gouvernante.

- Bonjour Yûki, dit-elle. Le directeur m'a appelé de bonne heure ce matin. Lui et Zero avaient une histoire importante à régler ce matin, concernant ses papiers. Ils ne seront probablement pas de retour avant ce soir. Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

Yûki soupira. La journée serait longue et ennuyeuse sans Zero et le directeur. Heureusement, ils ne firent pas long car les deux garçons rentrèrent juste avant le souper du soir.

En entendant le directeur l'appeler, Yûki descendit quatre à quatre les marches d'escalier. Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant Zero. À première vue, il était resté le même, mais il y avait un détail qui la dérangeait. C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

-oOo-

Quand Zero vit Yûki qui l'examinait de tous les côtés, il se tendit. Elle remarquerait sûrement son cou intact de toute blessure. Soudain, elle se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh non, elle a remarqué, pensa Zero. Comment lui expliquer? »

- Il a un tatouage ! s'écria-t-elle. Zero est devenu un délinquant!

Zero se relâcha. Parfois, ça avait du bon qu'elle n'ait pas grand-chose dans le crâne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Yûki. Ce n'est pas parce que Zero a un tatouage qu'il est devenu un délinquant. Il reste tout de même le Zero que nous connaissons.

- Zero a un tatouage, répéta la petite fille.

- Ça y est, son cerveau à buggé, dit le jeune garçon. Et elle va rester comme ça toute sa vie.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé, elle se mit à sourire. Décidément, Zero ne la comprendrait jamais. Un jour, elle s'énerve contre lui, mais l'instant d'après, elle se met à sourire comme une idiote. Machinalement, il passa ses doigts sur la marque de son cou. Il était parti à la guilde tôt le matin se faire apposer ce sceau qui ralentira sa transformation en vampire et le protégera de la fin. La guilde, c'était la première fois qu'il y allait. Il avait été à la fois impressionné et effrayé par la puissance de la guilde entière. Il avait même rencontré brièvement le chef des Hunters qui bien qu'il avait l'air fort, lui donnait l'impression d'être encore moins fiable que le directeur.

En parlant du directeur, celui-ci avait été insupportable dans la voiture. Déjà que Zero n'était pas un lève tôt et qu'il avait encore sommeil, il avait dût supporter blagues, chansons et devinettes débiles durant tout le voyage. Et cela le fatiguait encore plus d'y repenser.

Tandis que le directeur et Yûki parlaient ensemble, Zero s'éclipsa dans un endroit calme pour dormir : les écuries.

Il trouva White Lily réveillée et dans son box pour une fois. Il vit sur la porte du box l'horaire pour les repas. Ils s'étaient un peu espacés depuis sa naissance, mais les quantités étaient plus grandes.

Zero allait entrer pour la caresser quand soudain, elle s'enfuit au fond. Elle avait dût avoir peur pensa Zero. Il refit une tentative qui eut le même résultat sauf qu'en plus elle se cabrait. C'est alors qu'il comprit. La petite pouliche était sensible à l'aura des vampires. Même si ce n'était que durant un bref moment, Zero avait failli céder à des pulsions vampiriques. Il devait en rester une légère trace.

- Eh oh, dit-il. Ce n'est que moi.

En regardant Lily, Zero comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Bien qu'il ait eu de la peine à l'admettre au début, il aimait bien la petite pouliche et tous les chevaux. Yûki et son imbécile de père toujours scotchés à lui n'étaient au fond pas si désagréables. Il s'était toujours donné l'air de ne pas s'attacher, mais au fond, il ne voulait pas les quitter. Ils l'avaient sortit des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était enfoncé. Mais la transformation avait commencé. Un beau jour, il deviendrait un vampire et ce jour-là, il devrait quitter tout le monde, il serait de nouveau seul.

- Zero?

Le jeune garçon se retourna et vit Yûki à la porte du box. Comme d'habitude, elle arrivait sans qu'il ait pu l'entendre.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Zero ? demanda-t-elle en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

Ce contact était de trop pour le jeune garçon. Il prit Yûki dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur du corps de Yûki pour se rassurer. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment sans bouger avant que Yûki ne murmure :

- Eh … Zero? … Tu me fais mal. Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Zero la relâcha et la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un beau brun chocolat et reflétaient l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

- Que se passe-t-il Zero ? demanda-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en toi, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Zero baissa les yeux sur Lily qui les regardaient depuis le fond du box.

- Et je crois qu'elle aussi s'en est rendue compte, ajouta la jeune fille. Mais tu sais ce que je pense ? Je me dis : Zero restera toujours Zero, qu'il ait un tatouage ou non. Zero aimera toujours se lever tard, nous embêter moi et le directeur. Il aimera toujours monter à cheval et faire la cuisine.

Zero reporta son regard sur Lily. Elle s'était calmée, mais restait collée contre la paroi du fond de son box. Après tout, se demanda le jeune garçon. Elle a peut-être raison. Je n'ai qu'à rester tel que j'ai toujours été : un humain, un chasseur de vampire et pas un suceur de sang. Je m'étais fait une idée : un jour, je deviendrai un vampire. Je n'avais pas cherché à me battre contre ce que je deviendrai. Mais cela n'arrivera plus. Ce ne sera pas le sang qui coule dans mes veines qui décidera de ma fin, mais moi et moi seul.

Le moral remonté à bloc, il refit une tentative. Il tendit sa main avec une friandise bien en évidence. D'abord suspicieuse, Lily renifla sa main longuement avant de prendre la friandise du bout des lèvres. Puis la gourmandise l'emporta et se mit à renifler toutes les poches pour vérifier, s'il n'y avait pas autre chose qu'il avait caché.

Pendant que la petite jument fouillait ses poches, Zero la caressait doucement sur le front, la gratouillait derrière les oreilles. Elle se laissait faire. Il tourna les yeux vers Yûki qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Je vais te laisser, dit-elle. J'imagine que tu es venu ici pour dormir en paix.

- Oui, dit Zero alors que ses joues commençaient à rougir. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de partir. Tu n'es pas si collante que ça.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle. Tu m'autorises vraiment à rester avec toi?

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Ce n'est que pour cette fois.

-oOo-

Kaien commençait à être inquiet. Le repas était en train de refroidir et ses enfants adoptifs ne venaient toujours pas. Il prit son manteau et se dirigea vers les écuries. Au moins ici, il devrait en trouver un sur deux. Il tomba à l'entrée sur Steve qui était en train de nettoyer du matériel.

- Dis, tu n'as pas vu Yûki et Zero, je les cherche depuis tout à l'heure?

- Venez avec moi, dit-il. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il prit ses béquilles et conduisit le directeur au box de White Lily.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il. C'est tellement beau.

Il sortit d'un geste théâtrale un petit appareil photo de sa poche et le braqua sur l'intérieur du box. Avec aisance, il prit le cliché à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- C'est pour ma collection, dit-il. On va les laisser encore un moment. Ils ont vécu pas mal d'épreuves ces derniers temps.

Kaien et Steve s'en allèrent, laissant White Lily, Yûki et Zero endormis et collés les uns aux autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous pour l'épilogue qui viendra... quand il viendra!<strong>

**Mais ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs de m'avoir lue et à Midori pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	8. Epilogue: le réveil

**Salut à tous! Kisara Hamagasaki est de retour et en moins d'une semaine!**

Zero: Te prends pas la tête Kisara. C'est pas parce que tu publies à quelques jours d'écart que tu dois te la jouer devant tes lecteurs.

**Kisara: Non mais, de quoi je me mêle! C'est ma phrase d'entrée. Je la dis à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre!**

Zero: Enfin, j'ai pas l'intention de me prendre la tête avec toi. Déjà qu'avec Yûki, la discussion n'est pas au top niveau QI.

Yûki: Hé! J'y crois pas Zero. T'es même mauvaise langue quand il s'agit de présenter notre dernier chapitre.

Zero: Bon, je crois que je vais devoir faire avancer les choses sinon, on y sera encore l'année prochaine. Kisara, je crois que tu as préparé une petite surprise aux lecteurs en bas de page

**Kisara: C'est toi qui a abordé le sujet en premier! Et oui chers lecteurs, je vous ai mis en bas un petit extrait de ma prochaine fiction.**

Zero (_soupirant_): Tu sais pas tenir ta langue, j'avais dit que se serait une surprise, mais toi, il a fallut que tu vendes la mèche!

**Kisara: Désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus! Maintenant, il faut laisser nos lecteurs découvrir cet ultime chapitre.**

**Tout le monde: Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue: le réveil<span>

Zero se réveilla dans l'écurie. White Lily était couchée sur le flanc et le regardait de ses yeux noirs, du haut de ses quatre ans. Il lui avait fallu un an et demi avant de prendre la couleur grise prédite par Steve. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait réveillé. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se trouvait à la porte de l'écurie, portant l'uniforme de la Day Class.

- On va être en retard, dit-elle en lui envoyant son brassard de chargé de discipline.

Il l'attrapa au vol et le fixa sur son bras. Ensuite Zero se leva suivi de la jument grise. Il avait fait à peine un pas qu'elle lui attrapa les cheveux et se mit à les mordiller.

- C'est bon, je vais revenir, dit Zero en se libérant. Je repasse dans un moment.

Tandis qu'il se mettait à caresser le front de la jument, Yûki fit un pas à l'intérieur. Cela suffit pour que Lily se mette à hennir. Au fil du temps, elle s'était énormément attachée à Zero, à tel point qu'elle ne laissait plus personne l'approcher. Et son caractère lui a valu le surnom du cheval fou de l'enfer. Malgré les protestations de la jument, il se détacha d'elle et rejoignit sa sœur adoptive.

- Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Yûki. Les cours de la Night Class vont bientôt commencer.

Ils sortirent tous les deux pour prendre leur poste du soir tandis que le soleil se couchait lentement derrière les arbres et peignait le paysage dans des tons dorés. Ils ignoraient que quelqu'un les observait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Kaien observait ses deux protégés se diriger vers le pavillon de la lune.

- Ah que le temps passe trop vite, soupira-t-il.

Il sorti une photo de son portefeuille et l'observa. C'était la dernière photo de la nuit où il avait surpris Zero et Yûki endormis dans l'écurie. Quand le jeune garçon avait appris l'existence de cette photo tirée en plusieurs exemplaires, il les avait toutes détruites. Toutes sauf une que le directeur gardait précieusement avec lui. Après tout, c'était la seule photo où il ne faisait pas sa sale tronche des mauvais jours.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est fini. Je vous remercie à tous pour m'avoir lue et soutenue depuis le début.<strong> **Un grand merci encore à Midori et Yume pour le travail formidable ( et très rapide).** **Ça me fait drôlement bizarre de cliquer sur le bouton "Complete" et ensuite de me dire: "Bon bah voilà, maintenant il faut passer à autre chose". T**-**T  
><strong>

**Chose promise, chose due. Voici l'extrait de ma prochaine fanfiction! Elle ne paraîtra que la première semaine d'avril car il faut bien que je pense à mes examens.  
><strong>

**Je vous dit à très bientôt!**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**

* * *

><p><span>Prochainement publié: une Fairy Tail fanfiction<span>

Lucy: _Natsu pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service?_

**Une mission banale...**

Steve: _Bienvenu au manoir des Brandel M. Dragnir._

**... dans un autre monde.**

Happy: _J'adore cette vie de pacha. _

**Celui de la noblesse.**

Natsu: _Ça sert à quoi ce truc?_

Happy: _Tu ressembles à un pingouin habillé comme ça!_

**De grands mystères...**

Natsu: _Vous connaissez mon père?_

**...vont être résolus.**

Happy: _Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de quoi?_

Laurent: _Je ne sais pas. Je ne parle pas le langage du mal des transports._

"L'héritier des Brandel", en ligne dès le mois d'avril. Ne le manquez surtout pas!


End file.
